


Находка

by fandom_FMA_2018, kkito



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito
Summary: Кинг Брэдли встречает Роя Мустанга во время своего визита на Ишварский фронт.





	Находка

Когда Кинг Брэдли прибыл на передовую в Ишвар, он не ожидал увидеть ничего интересного. Успех Аместрис был ему заранее известен, пропитавшихся кровью руин он повидал немало, да и интересных видов пустынный, скудный Ишвар не мог предложить даже в лучшие свои годы. 

Тем любопытнее было поймать на себе взгляд, полный чувства столь родного и знакомого, что Брэдли полностью отвлекся от тоскливого рапорта кого-то из сопровождающих местных советников: такие-то точки взяты под контроль, столько-то потерь мирного населения, сколько-то погибших из солдат регулярной армии — бессмысленные цифры о никчемных жизнях. Куда интереснее был небольшого роста солдат где-то под его ногами.

Он, задрав голову, смотрел на главнокомандующего своей армии не с ненавистью и не с плохо скрываемой признательностью за победоносную и кровавую войну, к которым Брэдли за долгие годы привык и смирился так же, как привык и смирился с многочасовыми совещаниями высшего командирского состава. В темных, почти черных глазах, плескался гнев не хуже того, что десятилетиями тек по его жилам. 

И Брэдли не удержался, уставился в ответ, чувствуя, как кипит под кожей кровь, как бьется в висках участившийся пульс. Потрепанная от боевых действий форма, особый знак отличия на рукаве — из государственных алхимиков. Стало быть, какой-то из верных ему армейских псов с дареным им же кличкой-именем?

Он повернулся к умолкнувшему советнику, благосклонно кивнул в ответ на законченный отчет; насколько он мог видеть, все шло по плану, а своим глазам Брэдли доверял куда больше произнесенных кем бы то ни было слов. А затем небрежно указал вниз:

— Тот алхимик?

— Отлично зарекомендовал себя, главнокомандующий. Огненный Алхимик, Рой Мустанг, прибыл...

Брэдли коротким движением вскинул руку, чтобы избавить себя от излишних деталей. Советник послушно умолк.

— Я хотел бы видеть его. Добавьте встречу в расписание, после необходимых визитов.

— Так точно.

Он взглянул еще раз на Роя Мустанга, по-прежнему сверлившего его тем взглядом, каким смотрит дикий пес на взявшегося приручать его человека. Брэдли не удержался от усмешки — как все же интересна жизнь — и отвернулся: его ждали дела.

И много. 

Он недооценил собственное расписание: визит в Ишвар планировался короткий, а необходимых встреч и совещаний потребовалось больше, чем казалось и ему, и его штабу из мирного Центра. Поэтому к вечеру второго дня Брэдли мог только с горечью отметить, что время берет свое: еще десять лет назад он бы и не заметил накопившиеся напряжение и усталость, а сейчас...

Сейчас он едва держал себя в руках, чтобы не перерезать к чертовой матери весь тот сброд, что преувеличивал собственную значимость, многословно и детально описывал ненужные Брэдли детали, всеми силами пытался урвать себе кусок от благосклонности Центра и тратил, тратил, тратил его конечное и потому бесценное время.

Черт с ним, нельзя перебить всех и вся: плохо будет смотреться в прессе, не так ли? Но хотя бы избавиться от чертовой парадной шинели, с которой он, кажется, слился в одной целое. 

Поведя головой из стороны в сторону, Брэдли удовлетворенно вздохнул, когда хрустнула уставшая шея, и стало немного легче. А затем поднялся на ноги — когда только успел присесть на стоящий тут же стол с картой фронта? — и быстро прошелся по длинному ряду скрытых пуговиц, расцепляя их одну за другой. Сбросил с плеч тяжелую темно-синюю ткань, протяжно выдохнул, перекатил плечами и потянулся — сначала со стоном расправив руки в стороны, затем с силой вперед, чувствуя, как натягивается тонкая рубашка на спине. Расстегнул первые пару пуговиц на высоком воротнике, снова покачал головой, шумно вдохнул и выдохнул — стало лучше.

Спокойнее.

За спиной шумно затопали, зашуршал откинутый полог тента, и Брэдли привычно подавил первый рефлекс убить подкравшегося, а потом разбираться, что произошло. Повернул голову на звук, приоткрыл глаз под повязкой.

— Рой Мустанг, — сказал непрошеный посетитель, вытягиваясь напряженно в стойке «смирно» и задирая четким, отточенным движением ладонь к лицу, — по вашему приказу прибыл.

— Вольно, — отозвался Брэдли. 

Наверное, кто-то и смог бы по всей форме разговаривать с солдатом, который застал его в момент куда более личный, чем Брэдли позволил бы, но в себе он таких сил не чувствовал. Может, и к лучшему: вызвать Мустанга было тоже решением совсем не формальным.

Ему просто было любопытно.

Он повернулся к Мустангу уже всем корпусом, оттянул воротник, мешавший последние несколько часов не хуже поводка на шее, и наконец-то внимательно посмотрел на солдата перед ним вблизи, с тем вниманием, которого они оба заслуживали.

Мустанг старательно избегал его взгляда, найдя ткань тента за спиной у Брэдли особенно интересной; мочки ушей у него были красные — странно, учитывая, что даже ночью здесь было не так уж и холодно?.. 

Брэдли вспомнил, с каким нарочитым топотом Мустанг расшаркивался перед тем, как появиться в тенте главнокомандующего, и невольно вскинул брови.

Насколько нужно было постареть, чтобы не услышать его раньше, пока он стоял перед приоткрытым пологом и... и что? 

Смотрел?

Может, не только в его старости дело?

Любопытно.

— Тихо передвигаетесь, солдат.

Мустанг скрипнул зубами, мучительно покраснел — на щеках появился отчетливый румянец, и Брэдли уставился на него еще пристальнее. Желваки на осунувшемся лице поднялись верх-вниз еще раз, а затем Мустанг все-таки посмотрел на него — обжег своим гневом не хуже пламени:

— Пришлось научиться. Сэр.

Брэдли прищурился, склонил голову набок; что-то ему подсказывало, будь сейчас с ними Похоть, ей бы тоже этот человек понравился.

Пожалуй, даже его мнимый сын нашел бы Мустанга небезынтересным.

Он даже мог бы показаться полезным Отцу.

Уж лично ему Рой Мустанг уже нравился все больше —прекрасная находка в этом пустынном разоренном крае. 

И решение о его судьбе пришло Брэдли в голову само собой, легким щелчком по-настоящему удачной идеи.

— Бумаги о вашем переводе будут подготовлены в ближайшее время. Я лишь лично хотел поздравить с заслуженным повышением.

На этот раз удивился Мустанг: выдал себя мимолетным движением бровей и ресниц, даже переступил с ноги на ногу, будто осадил себя от шага вперед, к главнокомандующему ближе. Брэдли усмехнулся и сделал этот шаг сам: оказался в два движения рядом с будущим подполковником, положил ему руку на плечо, поймал напряженный выдох и быстрый взгляд на свой расстегнутый воротник.

— Меня... уведомили о ваших фронтовых заслугах, — после короткой паузы тихо сказал он — и Мустанг под его рукой вспыхнул гневом весь и сразу, как зажженная спичка, в одну секунду забыв и о своей похоти, и о своей гордыне, и о своем высшем предназначении.

Брэдли же расплылся в поздравительной улыбке, не сводя со своего подопечного пса глаз. И улыбка вышла искренняя, правильная, под стать и неожиданно пришедшему в голову решению, и ощущениям Брэдли. 

Когда он ехал на передовую в Ишвар, он не ожидал увидеть ничего интересного. 

До чего приятно было ошибиться в своих ожиданиях.


End file.
